Void Knights' Outpost
The Void Knights' Outpost is a small island in the very south of the current map, just south-west of Ape Atoll. To get there, you may either speak to the Squire on the pier at Port Sarim to travel to the island by ship free of charge, or use a Call to Arms scroll, with a summoned Void ravager, Void shifter, Void torcher or a Void spinner. This island is nearly abandoned on non-pest control worlds, but still is popular with players seeking to repair Barrows armour. (see below) Features * A Bank - The closest bank to Port Sarim and many other places accessible by ship, by a free boat journey. * An Anvil - The Smith can repair Barrows armour. This makes the island more popular for that reason alone. * Void Knight Archery Store - Sells both Arrow tips and Javelins from Bronze to Rune. * Void Knight Magic Store - Sells all elemental, mind, chaos and death Runes. * Void Knight General Store - Sells Ration packs which can be used to heal 500 life points. * The Conquest minigame However, the main feature of the island is Pest Control (The bottom island in the picture), a co-operative multiplayer combat minigame. See the Pest Control article for more information. The landers at the south side of the island brings players to the Pest Control island when there are 5-25 players in them. Quests * Quiet Before the Swarm * A Void Dance Music Unlocked * Null and Void - Void Knight Outpost * Pest Control (music track) - Pest Control Island Trivia * As of 9 November 2009, some roofing on the Void Knights' Outpost was corrected. * With the introduction of the Void Knight quest series as of 24 June 2010, a major graphical extension took place on the island, with additions on the northwestern and eastern ends. There are now a number of new buildings and houses in addition to the Conquest area. * Oddly enough, after its re-release, a bug was accidentally discovered which caused a player to end up in front of the other side of the bank. * As of the 1 July you may step off of the land next to the north-east corner of the dock and stand on the water. This only works for the single square shown on the image below. Note that the character shadows, which can be very vaguely seen under the closest void knight, are not visible under the player standing on the water. This has been fixed. * There was once a typo seen while talking to the Banker Squire. When you select the option, 'I'm fine, thanks.', you instead reply, 'Im fine thanks'. This has since been fixed. * During the cutscene where you travel on a ship to the outpost, the ship is shown docking in the western part of the island. However, the dock is to the north. Gallery File:Void outpost onwater.png| File:Pest Control Conquest map old.png|A version of the Void Knight outpost before the graphical update. Note the greatly reduced size. nl:Void Knights' Outpost fi:Void Knights' Outpost Category:Islands Category:Locations Category:Sea Category:Pest Control